Around the Corner
by AGoddessofAwesome
Summary: AU I guess. During the sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is known as the Brightest Witch of her age. She can figure out the complex in an instant. However, there is one problem, well person, that she can't seem to figure out. She can't seem to figure out her feelings. How could this love be so unexpected? Who knows what lies around the corner?
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Around the Corner

 **Author:** Rachel (aka AGoddessofAwesome)

 **Rated: M-** Contains graphic details and sexual content.

 **Summary:** AU I guess. During the sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is known as the Brightest Witch of her age. She can figure out the complex in an instant. However, there is one problem, well person, that she can't seem to figure out. She can't seem to figure out her feelings. How could this love be so unexpected? Who knows what lies around the corner?

 **Characters:** Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson

 **DISCLAIMER!- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT'S ASSOCIATED WITH IT!**

 _A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you all like it! I picked Hermione and Pansy because they seem like opposites and a very good match. I've always heard that opposites attract. Haha. Also, this doesn't really follow the book, but it seemed like an appropriate time to pin these two in a quest of sexual identity and whatnot. Please, please, PLEASE review and give me feedback, whether it's positive or negative. Anyway, sit back and enjoy. At least, I hope you enjoy._ __ _Thanks! (:_

 **Around the Corner**

Chapter One

Sighing in frustration in the somewhat empty far off corner of the library, Hermione filled her bag with her books, shoving them with force into the opening. Her mind overloading with thoughts and memories of a raven haired beauty.

She raked her hands through her curly brunette locks as she stared down. Her eyes being drawn to her hands. She remembered the gentle touch of soft fingers wrapping around them and guiding them. She remembered the feelings that snaked through her stomach and veins.

What is this feeling that plagued her? Why did she feel so helpless at this moment?

Not even the know-it-all Hermione Granger could compute these emotions. Though, she was never really good at pinpointing feelings. Especially, if they were directed at her.

Her mind kept drifting to savory pale skin, sweet words, soft lips...

She huffed now. Getting more aggravated with the constant reminder that twinged between her legs. Her mind jetting back to the night that she felt this feeling before. Only a week prior, to be exact.

Just as the memory began to flash, she heard a loud bang behind her. The sound of a book falling to the floor. The resounding clank of the book jolted Hermione. She felt as if her spine was going to shoot through the base of her neck. In an instant, she spun around only to be met with the blue eyed wonder that has be haunting her.

Pansy Parkinson stood in amazement at the instant blush that spread across the brunette's face. Her eyes took on a softness that she only gave to Hermione (if she was staring at the girl. Whether if Hermione noticed or not.)

"Hello, Hermione." Pansy smirked at the brunette who had begun to squirm under her gaze.

She said it in a tone that wasn't snobbish, like she was known to use. It was more pleasant sounding, but it had a tiny bit of seduction laced with it. Hermione noticed the the tiny bit and it made her breath hitch and caused the tightening in her thighs to increase.

Hermione's face got redder as she realized her situation. She couldn't form any type of thought. Her mind had suddenly shut down at the mere sight of the raven haired girl.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally pushing a response out of her closed throat, "H-hi Pansy."

Pansy noticed the shifting Hermione had begun to do. Shifting weight from her left leg to her right. Switching the two every now and again. She watched the brunette bite her lip in nervousness while crossing her arms over her rising and falling chest (a known habit of hers) as she slowly approached her. Standing face to face with her.

"I've been meaning to ask you why you've been avoiding me." Pansy asked. Not sounding hurt, but more interested in why Hermione had been ignoring her. She sounded genuinely curious at this.

Why should she care? She's always been rude and mean to Hermione since their first year. Hermione had been her favorite target next to Harry Potter. Always making fun of her "nerdish" and "geeky" tendencies.

Fact of the matter is though, Pansy did care. She really did. Knowing the things she had said and done to Hermione in the past only made her want to mend things with the brunette. Not to mention the wonderful night they had shared made the amendment that much more of a priority. Even though she was from the rival house.

"I-I haven't be-been avoiding you." Hermione stuttered out. Her breath quickening at the continued contact with the raven haired girl.

"Oh don't give me that. We have almost all of the same classes. I used to see you going the same way as me, but now you take even longer routes and we both know why." Now the hurt in Pansy's voice was becoming evident.

It's true, however. Hermione had been avoiding Pansy since their last encounter. Though, their last encounter had high pitched moans and whimpers exploding into the air.

"I-I have t-to go... B-bye, Pansy." Hermione grabbed her bag and shoved past the raven haired girl. Almost into a panicked jog towards the door.

Pansy stomped her foot in aggravation before stomping off towards the Slytherin common room.

 _God! Why does she have to be so stubborn?!_ Pansy breathed heavily as she trudged up the stairs. _There must be something I can do._

" _Serpent Sourcia."_ She spoke the password and the door to the common room cracked open, allowing the Slytherin girl to slip inside to retreat to her dorm, a feeling of defeat starting to swamp her soul.

The weekends were always a nice reprieve for the students as it meant no classes and no uniforms. It also meant visits to Hogsmeade Village. Butterbeer, candy and joke shops. Yes, it provided a nice get away from those routine castle walls.

It had been three days since Hermione's encounter with Pansy in the library. Since then, her mind has been focused on the Slytherin Princess with the movements of a goddess.

Hermione was deep in thought as she followed behind her group of friends that consisted of: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. She had her hands stuffed in her charcoal gray pea coat, slightly shivering from the cold autumn breeze that grazed across her skin.

 _Why can't I stop thinking about Pansy? I'm not even into girls... Am I? God!_ Hermione's thoughts were battling her sanity. Her eyes fixed at the ground, she remained behind the pack as they entered Hogsmeade and listed towards a tavern off to the left hand side.

One by one, the group went threw the door. All except Hermione.

Since she was so deep in the thought, her pace was getting slower. Leaving the distance between her and her friends getting greater, slightly with every step. The door had already shut before she could reach it. As she came within five feet of the entrance, Hermione was ripped to the side by her arm and dragged down an alley and behind the tavern she was just in front of.

"What the _hell-_ " Hermione screeched when she finally stopped. Being somewhat shoved away due to her continuous squirming at the assailants sudden move.

"Easy there, killer. We need to talk." Pansy held up her hands in a somewhat defensive position.

Hermione clenched her fists at her sides. She was pretty heated about the sudden jerk on her body. Her arm had begun to throb at the pulling in her shoulder. She loosened her stance and narrowed her eyes at the girl that stood in front of her.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're just going to make fun of what I say to here too. Yeah. Don't think I haven't heard." Hermione snipped, crossing her arms over her rapidly rising and falling chest. It picked up the pace along with her heart at being dragged behind the building and by the confrontation that was getting ready to take place.

"Do enlighten me. What have you heard, _Hermione_?" Pansy spat out the brunette's name. It was cold.

Hermione did feel hurt by the way she had said her name. It wasn't like how she sounded when she said it in the library. This caused the brunette to let out an exhale that was mixed with a surprised utterance.

"Yeah, fucked me good, huh? Did a real number? I heard about what you said to Daphne and Blaise about our 'project'." Hermione moved closer to the raven haired girl who stood eyeing her, brow furrowing at what had come out of the brunette's mouth.

With a huff, Pansy replied, "What on earth are you talking about?" Confusion taking hold of her mind. What was Hermione getting at? Pansy had no idea as to what Hermione was accusing her of.

"You know damn right what I'm talking about!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation before continuing, "We worked on that Potions project together, remember? And you go and blab to them about what happened!"

"You got that all wrong!" It had finally hit Pansy as to what Hermione was going on about. "That had nothing to do with you!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, _Pansy_!" Hermione sounded as cold as the other girl did when she spat her name out. Hermione had crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. Chest heaving more and more as she felt her anger begin to boil.

Being one of Harry Potter's best friends and part of The Golden Trio, she was always talked about by witches and wizards alike. There were good things to say about her, but also, there were bad. She never took negativity towards her well. Insults and criticism or just being talked about in general, when it did come to her attention, she never took it so well.

 _Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor common room when she overheard Pansy giggling with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini at the end of a hallway._

 _"Never expected her to want it that much. But she practically begged me to. Grabbing my hand and a forcing it to go where she wanted. It was okay, to say the least." Pansy had a cocky tone in her voice. It was no secret that Pansy Parkinson was a lesbian. It was known by everyone, even her pureblood family who took quite well._

 _Hermione pressed herself against the back of a statue that was right around the corner of the giggling trio. Ears concentrating hard at the the conversation. Distinguishing whose voice belonged to which girl._

 _"Damn! Seriously, though? In a classroom? Potions of all places. I sit at those tables too you know and I don't want filth touching my things." Daphne spoke in a disgusted manner._

 _Hermione registered that Pansy and her friends were talking about the her. This hit Hermione hard in the pit of her stomach. Not wanting to hear anymore, she felt the tears begin to sting the backs of her eyes as fled down the hallway._

"Hermione!" Pansy shouted, breaking the brunette from her thoughts.

"Just go away, Parkinson!" Hermione turned on her heel and stomped back towards the front of the building.

Pansy stood where she was. Anger starting to build up from her toes to the top of her head. "HERMIONE!"

The loudness of her name echoed off the brunette's eardrums, making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned back towards the red faced raven haired girl with wide eyes.

"I don't know where you get the idea that I was talking about you, but you really need to learn not make such quick accusations." Pansy had snapped.

"I make them because they're true! I heard it from your mouth!" Hermione flung her hands in the air, gesturing towards Pansy's mouth.

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Loony Lovegood, you dolt!" Pansy admitted out of pure anger, not meaning to rat out the blonde haired girl.

This floored Hermione. She didn't want to believe that, but the way Pansy was looking at her made her believe the girl's words.

"B-but I ha-had grabbed yo-your hand too..." Hermione had dropped her head. Tears, unknowingly, fell from her eyes in glistening streams that were noticed by the raven haired girl.

Pansy's eyes were fixed on the girl. An expression of understanding came to her face as she realized the connection Hermione had establishes. She felt horrible for letting the brunette believe what she had said to her friends.

The brunette kept her head down before she felt two soft hands cup her cheeks and lift her head to where her lips had met soft plump ones in an apologetic manner. Her eyes lazily slide shut as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl's neck and kissed her back softly.

The kiss was broken by Pansy. She stared deeply into Hermione's dark brown eyes, blazing her sapphire blues into the other girl's soul. She brushed her thumbs across Hermione's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were slowly continuing to fall.

"I can see where you would think that. However, you stumbled in on the wrong part of the conversation." Pansy whispered, eyes still concentrated on the brunette's.

Hermione shifted. She tried to avoid Pansy's stare. She couldn't bare to look at her for she was too embarrassed. She never meant to jump to conclusions, but she convinced herself that Pansy was indeed talking about her. She knew it. But In reality, she was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Hermione could utter out. Her mind had shut off due to the ending result of the situation. Plus that kiss made her melt on the spot.

Brushing a strand of hair out of the brunette's face, Pansy sighed, "You're okay, love. Everything's fine."

Silence engulfed them as they pulled each other close and embraced. The warmth from the hug had melted all of the sadness and anger out of the two as they stood.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll try to update soon! I'm just winging this story and I'm trying to come up with something to write in the next chapter. Again, please leave some feedback. I'm very interested as to what you all have to say. Thanks, again! ^.^_


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: I hope you guys like the first chapter. Here's the start of chapter two! Take a moment to read and review! Thanks!_

Chapter Two

 _She slowly made her way around the long wood desks over to where Hermione had been sitting. A smirk fixed on her face. She knew that the brunette was going to be here. So, she followed her._

 _"What are you doing staying back so late, Granger?" Pansy asked as she stood across the table from the know-it-all._

 _Barely looking up, Hermione knew who it was that was addressing her. Pansy was the only person to call her by her last name._

 _"What do you want, Parkinson? I'm very busy." The brunette huffed out. Already becoming annoyed with the raven haired girl's presence._

 _"Being a total geek still. That's never going to change for you, is it?" Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, eyes the studious girl._

 _"I'm trying to mix these ingredients correctly since my 'partner' doesn't seem to want to." Her eyes darted towards Pansy, throwing up air quotes at the girl who was supposed to be helping her._

 _"You're the brains. I'm the broan." Pansy said back. Now she was looking down at Hermione off the tip of her nose._

 _Hermione let out a disgusted snort before busying herself with the potion. Pansy walked around to the chair beside the brunette. Her eyes trained on her the entire time._

 _"What is this potion supposed to be anyway?" Pansy asked as she seen the cauldron bubble from blue to green._

 _"A potent truth serum, but not as powerful as veritaserum. It will make the drinker tell what they believe is the truth rather than the actual truth." The brunette sounded like a textbook._

She is smart. Got to give her that. But she is quite cute once you look at her features. _Pansy mused as she stared at the brunette._

 _"There! It's finished!" Hermione let out and excited sigh of relief before slumping back into her chair, hand rested on her forehead._

 _"Not quite. We still have to test the potion." Pansy pointed out, only making the brunette's eyes shoot wide open. She forgot about the testing part._

 _Getting up from her seat, the raven haired girl made her way over to the cabinet and retrieved two vials from the display. She floated back over to her seat and handed Hermione one of the glass tubes._

 _"I went first the last time. Now, it's your turn." Pansy sat back, crossing her arms over her chest along with her leg swinging and resting atop the other._

 _Swallowing hard, Hermione nodded. It was true. She had Pansy try the lust potion they had made weeks ago first. Almost ending in Pansy tearing off the brunette's uniform._

 _Hermione lifted the ladle and poured the mixture into the tube. She stared for a moment at Pansy who was grinning from ear to ear at her uncomfortableness and then back down at the potion._

 _In a single motion, Hermione tilted her head back. Allowing the fluid to drain down her throat and she awaited the outcome._

 _The two sat in silence for a moment before Hermione burst out, "I like you, Pansy."_

 _The raven haired girl jerked at the sudden statement._

 _"I think you're quick witted and as venomous as the Basilisk. But you're also sweet, I guess and you have loving look in your eyes. It makes me want to melt every time I see you." Hermione continued, not being able to stop herself from the flow of words that left her mouth._ How potent is this serum? _Hermione's thoughts began to slam into her brain._

 _Pansy only smiled wildly at the brunette whose face had started to take on a dark shade of red._ What more could I get out of her?

 _"I've been thinking some pretty wild things that even surprise myself." Hermione admitted._

 _It was true, though. Knowing that Pansy was a lesbian, Hermione always looked at her in that fashion. She has never thought inappropriately about anybody before, let alone a girl. Sexual things never interested her. That is until Pansy Parkinson._

Let's see what happens. _Pansy started to plot and scheme in a matter of seconds._

 _Without realizing it, Hermione had the raven haired girl's lips on hers. Smashing and morphing into her own. She didn't think that kissing Pansy would be so exhilarating. She slid her eyes shut and kissed the raven haired girl back._

"'Mione? You okay?" A voice brought the brunette back to reality. A voice that belonged to her best friend, Ginny.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." Hermione flashed a quick smile before poking at her plate some more.

No. She wasn't fine at all. It had been two days since the explanation Pansy had given her in Hogsmeade. Her thoughts were wrapped around the raven haired girl and haven't begun to show signs of letting up. She remembers their first time alone. How could she forget? Every time she thought of it a dampening happened between her legs as her sex began to throb.

 _I can't fall for Pansy. She's a girl and what's worse, she's a Slytherin. Do I even like her like that?_ Hermione's thoughts began to bounce in her mind. _I know what I felt, but it can't be right. It can't be._

Her attention was stolen by the fluttering of a paper butterfly in front of her. Hermione had jumped at the sudden thing, but smiled slightly at the knowledge that the thing is harmless.

It fluttered around for a few more moments before folding itself into a neat square in front of her. Lifeless. Hermione's friends stared in awe. Soon followed by devilish smiles and giggles.

 _I wonder_. Hermione thought when she slipped the piece of parchment into her fingers and ran the tips along the edges, curious as to what this had to say.

Ginny and Luna stood and rushed over to stand behind their brunette friend. Three pairs of eyes were astounded and wide eyed with the words that were written so elegantly.

 _Hermione,_

 _I would very much like to speak with you in private. Meet me by the lake at 12:00 tonight. And I knew that your friends would be snooping so I shall sign my name in a different manner. Till our meeting._

 _Yours,_

 _SP_

"SP? Who is SP?" Ginny scratched her head in bewilderment. "I don't snoop, however." She added.

"Probably some higglypumffs pulling a prank on her." Luna stood straight, tilting her head and placing her finger on her chin.

"You're crazy." Ginny smirked at the name of the creature.

"I'm actually perfectly sane." Luna smiled widely.

Hermione couldn't hear their conversation. She was concentrated on the letter she had received. She knew full well who had wrote that letter. Her heart had begun to speed up as she sat and thought about the raven haired girl.

The brunette had never thought about someone as much as she thought about Pansy. Never felt this way towards anyone. This was all foreign to her. Her mind growing restless little by little every day due to her constant thinking. What has she been feeling? How could one moment of passion be turned into something so consuming? Not even her brilliant brain can sort out the uproar that was in her mind. It drove the girl _mad_.

Hermione had always been the studious type. Nose always in a book and her hand was the first seen waving in the air after a question had been asked. Being so hungry for knowledge, she knew something about everything. At least, that was until she started feeling the way she did.

The grand clocked chimed. It's booming ring echoed throughout the great hall signalling the end of dinner. As if on cue, all the students rose to make their way towards their respective dormitories.

Hermione jumped at the bell and sprang to her feet, but was frozen in place when she looked up to see the SP character. Pansy was slowly stepping in between the other students, eyes fixed on the brunette's. Pansy's intense blue gaze made Hermione's stomach knot. But not in a good way.

A wave of anxiety and nausea hit Hermione hard. She sprinted towards the doors and fled to the closest girl's bathroom. There she flew through the doors and crashed into one of the stalls. By now, tears erupted from her eyes and cries heaved from her lungs.

She was so confused. Her constant reminder of Pansy was still felt on the brunette's most intimate place and felt just below her left bosom in the area of her heart. Still feeling her soft lips pressed against her neck.

 _I can't do this. Harry and the rest won't forgive me... Especially, Ginny and Harry..._ Hermione battled the tears and her thoughts in deep sounding sobs that engulfed the silence around her. _But I've never felt so connected to someone. Never have I felt so alive... Gods! Help me!_

And it was true. Pansy made Hermione feel so amazing, so high, so alive. The brunette could've sworn that she died by the hands of Pansy before coming back to life in the same moment. However, Hermione didn't want to feel these feelings. Did she? She couldn't help, but open herself up to the other girl in the most intimate of ways. Was she ready? Was she ready to give the girl her heart just to possibly have it betrayed? Pansy was her enemy after all. Or was she?

"Hermione? Yo-you in here?" A voice broke through the gut wrenching sobs.

The brunette had recognized the voice. Her ears had perked when the sweet liquid honey poured over her eardrums.

"I can hear you, love." Pansy's voice was highly evident of concern and worry for the brunette. She was legitimately worried about Hermione. Seeing her running out of the hall and hearing her cry made Pansy's heart twinge with a deep aching pain.

"Wh-what- do yo-you want, Pa-Pansy?" Hermione hefted out, still trying to control her outrageous breathing.

"Are you alright?" Pansy spoke as she made her way over to the stall the brunette was thrown into. She seen her in a collapsed heap on the floor, tears gushing down her cheeks. "Shh. No more crying. I'm here." The raven haired girl knelt down beside the crying girl, hand stretched out to her face, brushing the tears away.

Pansy grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and gently pulled her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rocked back and forth.

A few moments pass before Hermione shifted in the other girl's lap. Moving her eyes to where she could look at Pansy face to face.

"I want to tell you something, Hermione. So, please. Hear me out." Pansy whispered as she brushed a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear.

Hermione nodded. Not being able to form words at the moment.

With a deep breath, Pansy began, "The feeling that you have, is something we all feel at a point in our lives. Confusion, wanting, bewilderment. It happens." She paused and looked harder into the brunette's eyes, "I've been with a few people and I've come to notice something different."

At this, Hermione perked up. She was hoping that the difference was her. But she didn't want Pansy finding out.

"You are what's different. I was always so mean to you. But that day last year when you saved me from my freeze up while taking on a boggart... I've been drawn to you. I always thought about you in many different ways..." Pansy's face reddened at the admitting of her thinking of Hermione.

"I have watched and admired you from afar. Trying to come up with ways for you to talk to me. To notice me. My feelings for you bubbled and bubbled until I couldn't hold them back anymore." Pansy closed her eyes as flashes of their heated romance began swarm her thoughts. "I had to act. I had to do _something._ So, I followed you to Potions, knowing that we were going to be alone in hopes of proving my feelings towards you."

Hermione was baffled. Of all the people to be interested on her it was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Bloody Parkinson! Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. She had been the love interest of the Slytherin Princess.

"I don't understand. I thought you hated me." Hermione sounded shocked.

"Never once did I say that I hated you, Hermione. I'm actually quite taken by you." Pansy smiled slightly. "I'm trying to make things better. I'm done with drama. I want to have connections that I've never had. Starting with you." She lightly poked the brunette's nose.

Hermione slowly started fitting the pieces together. The feelings that she had were the cause of Pansy. She felt happy whenever the raven haired girl was around. Felt comfortable and less on edge. As she let Pansy's words soak in, she realized that the feelings that she had, were the same as Miss Parkinson's.

"Then let's make amends now." Hermione suggested as she met the slight smile being given to her with her own. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck and kissed her lightly. Her lips melting into the other girls in a soft, deep kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Ginny had been at the other entrance to the lavatory. Her ears had be scarred by the words she had heard. She slowly ducked into one of the stalls, listening to the two girls talking. She was floored. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Pansy Pugfaced Parkinson and Hermione Granger? That wasn't possible. She sat in the stall long enough for the two other women to leave so she could sneak out of the bathroom. Saying Ginny was confused was a definite understatement.

 _A/N: Pretty good, huh? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If there's things you don't like or things you want to see more of, leave them in the reviews. Will post up an update as soon as I can! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The fireplace crackled and filled the room with the sweet smell of burning pine. It dimly lit the Room of Requirement and the two faces that occupied some of the space.

Hermione and Pansy were curled up on the couch that was provided by the room. The legs and arms entangled around each other while soft kisses were being planted on moist lips.

It had been a month since Hermione's emotional outburst in the girl's bathroom. She and Pansy had talked a lot about what they were to each other and their feelings.

Needless to say, they had become involved, but hadn't announced it to the world for there were to be serious repercussions.

Hermione's friends would've more than likely turned their backs on her. Leaving her to be alone during the remainder of their years at the school. She would have to deal with the pointing, the laughing, the gossip. Things that never sat with her well. She never got used to being talked about. Even being apart of The Golden Trio and being Harry Potter's best friend wasn't enough to help the uneasiness she got whenever people began to talk. Gossip wasn't Hermione's cup of tea.

As for Pansy, she had to worry about her house and friends as well. Being a Slytherin, she was a pureblood that came from a family of nobility. A family whose name was well known in the wizarding world. Her family had been donating to Slytherin House for centuries, supporting the continuance of a pure blooded world. However, they didn't mind whenever Pansy had told them she was a lesbian. They actually expected it. Noticing how she turned her nose up to any male. That's what gave her away. Besides her family, she had to worry about Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were the pride of Slytherin House. Pansy's part in the group only sealing the bond. They would turn their backs as well, but won't be so absent when it would come down to confrontation. She knew for a fact that a physical altercation would ensue later on down the road if the identity of her secret lover were to ever be revealed.

None of those issues matter at the moment. They were too caught up in each other at that point in time. The love that poured from their lips into the other, was evident. The two cared about each other, very much so. It was obvious by the way the held one another, looked at one another, kissed one another.

"Thanks for the picnic today. Even though it bloody freezing." Hermione smiled as their lips pulled away.

"Not a problem, love. Anything for my precious girlfriend." Pansy responded by nuzzling her nose into the brunette's cheek.

 _Hermione walked blindfolded down the stairs, out on the courtyard, and down towards the lake by a string tied to a make shift paper guide. All she could do was laugh at the silliness of it._

 _She could feel the breeze on her face and started to shiver. The weather had been getting colder, seeing as it was the beginning of November. Though, she did well at pushing the cold out of her mind so she could prepare for the mystery that was before her._

 _She smiled widely as she remembered Pansy's note:_

Hermione,

There will be an escort to take you to the lake at 7:30. It will be equipped with a blindfold and a string. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain what you need to do. I'll see you soon, my darling.

Yours,

Pansy

 _Hermione's feet skipped at the excitement when she heard the sound of the water lightly hitting the bank._

 _"I see you figured it out." Pansy's voice rang in from behind the brunette. Her arms snaking their way around Hermione's waist. She buried her face in the back of the brown eyed girl's neck before placing a light kiss on her shoulder._

 _Hermione, not able to stand the excitement, pulled frantically at the blindfold. When she finally got from around her head, her eyes were struck with amazement at the setup by the water's edge._

 _A red and white checkered blanket was perfectly placed on the ground. Sitting atop was a basket and a fancy set of dishes including plates, silverware, fancy wine glasses (filled with butterbeer). Even two candlesticks that were jinxed to levitate just slightly above the ground._

 _A burning started to build behind Hermione's eyes. Nobody would have ever done this for her. Not even most known lesbians at the school would've done this. How could Pansy be so ruthless, but so romantic and thoughtful? Hermione couldn't comprehend the idea that someone like Pansy Parkinson would have been romantically involved with her, let alone, be the sweetest person she'd had ever met. It stunned the brunette behind belief._

 _Hermione had always been on the receiving end of Pansy's insults. She constantly mocked the brunette or took verbal cheapshots at her whenever the opportunity showed itself. If it wasn't about the brunette's smarts, it something smug about her relationship with her friends. Something perverted as well as offensive._

 _The brunette always did what she felt was only option whenever Pansy got on to her: she ran and hid. She never took negativity well. And whenever someone would bully her, she would always try to run away from the torment. Especially, from Pansy._

 _However, over the course of the relationship between the two, Hermione began to grow a backbone. Firing back at the people her threw insults at her. It pleased the brunette's friends to see such a change in her dealing with bullies. It pleased Pansy as well._

 _"It took me awhile to get away from Daphne. She has been badgering me about who I've been meeting in private. She almost followed me here before I convinced to stay. The nerve of some people." Pansy laughed as she remembered her friend's nosey nature._

 _Hermione turned her head and nodded in agreement while smiling, "It's the same with Ginny. Except she's more concerned about my feelings. However, she's been acting kind of weird lately. She seems distant for some reason. Always looking at me weird." The brunette's brow furrowed at the thought of her redheaded friend._

 _Sighing in an undetectable way, Pansy moved in front of Hermione and pulled her towards the romantic setup while saying, "Oh well. Let's not worry about them. Let's enjoy this lovely meal."_

 _The two made their way over to the blanket and took a set beside each other. They watched the sunset dip over the horizon as they basked in each other's company. Enjoying the the warmth they had give one another._

"How did you manage to get away from Malfoy?"

Hermione's question had brought the raven haired girl's attention back to reality.

"Oh yeah. Well, I told them I had to go to the library to do research for an essay I had to write." Pansy answered. She knew that the blonde haired boy wouldn't bother to ask anymore questions. He knew well that Pansy was more than capable of handling herself.

"What a liar." Hermione laughed at the excuse her girlfriend had come up with.

Feeling a slight heat in her face, Pansy huffed in embarrassment, "It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I know full well that's it's unlikely for me to do my homework."

Hermione giggled a few seconds more before leaning in and kissing the other girl's lips. Cooling off the heat in her lover's cheeks. They kissed each other with passion behind it. Pansy's appendage snaked out, stroking Hermione's bottom lip. Asking for permission to enter the brunette's wet cavern.

Hermione didn't refuse her. She parted her lips, letting her own tongue welcome the visitor as they painted the insides of each other's mouths.

Suddenly, the fire roared and Ginny stood facing the couch, gazing at the two lovers wrapped around each other.

"I _knew_ it! Hermione- How-how could you? With Pansy?" Ginny gasped in disbelief.

"Ginny. Please. Le-let me explain." Hermione was suddenly standing at the sound of her friend's voice. Anxiety had a firm grip on her her nerves as she thought of ways to explain this to her friend.

"What's there _to_ explain?! You're involved with Pansy Parkinson!" Ginny screeched.

The raven haired girl was on her feet by then. She huffed in disgust in the sound of the girl's voice. She hated the she was being referred in the third person.

"You got a problem with that, Weasley?" Pansy sneered.

"As a matter of fact, yes! This is ridiculous!" The redheaded girl's hands shot up above her head.

This was a total bombshell to Ginny. Even though she had known, she wanted to catch them in the act. She wanted to have the physical proof of her suspicions. Now, she has it. That doesn't mean she likes it though.

"You're being irrational about this!" Hermione snapped at the redhead.

"I'm irrational? You're snogging Pansy fucking Parkinson!" Ginny shouted, but was suddenly startled at the long slender piece of wood that was pointed at her face.

Pansy had drawn her wand at the insult she had been handed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her lips curled back in a snarl, "How dare you. To say something about me is one thing, but you dare raise your voice to her. She's free to do what she chooses and doesn't need her own friends making things worse."

"I can't believe... Hermione... Why? Why her? Why this?" Ginny now was at a loss for words. Her bravado shattered by Pansy's tone. It rocked the redhead. Pierced her very being. What made it even more intense was the never ending stare that burned itself in Ginny's retinas.

Before Hermione could answer, Ginny had fled from the room. Trying to get away from the scene that she had floo'd in on.

The brunette's chest began to rapidly rise and fall. Hot tears spilled from her eyes. She didn't know what had just happened or what it means. Well, yeah she knew. She just couldn't believe that it actually did. The thought of one of her best friends finding her in a compromising position and then taking it terribly kept ringing through her mind. She knew full well that Ginny would tell someone of what she just saw. A pain now started to radiate in Hermione's chest. It hurt the girl deeply.

Pansy, taking notice of Hermione's expression and sobbing, placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Hermione jerked out from underneath the raven haired girl's touch.

She jumped at Hermione's reaction. She didn't understand why until Hermione spoke.

"Don't.. Just don't... I can't.. I can't do this..." The brunette's bottom lip quivered so radically that she had to bite down on it to relieve the constant shaking.

"Don't say that! Please... Just wait.." Pansy started to panic. Her breath quickened at her girlfriend's words.

"No.. No. No! I just lost one of my dearest friends, Pansy! I'm certain the others know by now and I'm going to lose them too! I knew this was going to happen! I shouldn't have gotten so involved!" Hermione was acting on pure anger towards her lover. "You may not care about friendships, but mine mean the world to me... Now.. I don't think I have them anymore.. Just leave me alone Pansy.. I can't do this with you..." Her tears poured heavily.

Without another word Hermione dashed towards the door and sprinted down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. Leaving Pansy standing alone. A deep pain began to beat at the same rhythm as her heart. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor, her heart breaking with every beat.

Hermione shouted the password at the entrance to the common room. She ran into the opening only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were met with all of her friends sitting in the center of the room. Their eyes narrowing at the brunette.

Something inside Hermione felt like it died. She became numb as she felt herself shrinking under their gazes. She didn't know what to do. How she to explain to her friends the secret love life she had with her mortal enemy, Pansy Parkinson? How could she tell them how sweet of a girl she was to her? How could they believe she had forgiven Pansy for all her hatred towards her over the years? She couldn't find the words to explain what was happening.

Hermione's friends meant the world to her. They have been there for each other since the start. All the challenges they've faced and dangers they've come in contact with, it bonded them for life. Their bond only increasing when they had their battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters last year in the Department of Mysteries.

She couldn't hold back the tears. She began to sob in body wrenching heaves. Sounding quite unpleasant. She collapsed to the floor. She didn't have the will to stand up.

Suddenly, she felt a hand start to lightly rub her back. She didn't have pick up her head to see who it was sitting beside her. She received that gesture from him so many times in the past.

"If you want to be with her, then do it. We're going to support you no matter what the circumstance, 'Mione." Harry spoke. Trying to sooth the broken girl before him.

"Yeah, Hermione. Ginny was just in shock. We calmed her down a bit before you came in." Luna spoke up from the couch.

"She mentioned it to us not too long ago. That night you got that note at dinner." Neville piped in.

Hermione's cries became quieter. Her ears listening, hanging in every word her friends had said. This was nothing like she had expected. She thought she would have to beg and plead for them to listen. She thought she would have nothing left between them. The way the conversation was going, she felt more relieved than ever.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. Honest. I feel horrible for how I acted. Please forgive me." Ginny begged from the armchair.

Hermione lifted her head to stare at the redheaded girl. She smiled softly and nodded her head.

"With that settled," Ron suddenly broke in by clapping his hands together, "tell us. What's it like snogging Pansy?"

A sharp smack was left on his arm by Ginny. Making him yelp. He mumbled something under his breath while rubbing the heated patch of skin.

Hermione's mind sudden switched back to Pansy. Her heart started to throb at the feeling of her last words to her lover. She dropped her head to the ground at the image of a crying Pansy. Broken hearted in the Room of Requirement. Tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Luna's expression switched to concern as she stared down at the brunette.

Hermione breathed in deeply before she told them what had happened.

 _A/N: Do tell me what you all think about this chapter. I felt like it lacked, but at the same time I thought it was pretty good. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again! ^.^_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hermione sat alone in the dorm room for everyone else had fallen asleep. She was settled on the space in front of the window, eyes skimming across the school grounds. The way the moon hit the land and illuminated it, the naked tree branches making it even more mystical. Hermione seen the wordless beauty. She loved the way the school looked outside this time of year.

Although the nature outside soothed her, she was restless. It it had been two weeks. Two, long, horrible weeks since her cutting off with Pansy.

 _"Just leave me alone, Pansy... I can't do this with you..."_

Her last words to her lover were never meant to be taken seriously. Once the thought of losing everything, it scared her more than anything and made Hermione's mind kick back to reality. Over the course of the first few days of the separation, she convinced herself that she was just living a fairy tale. But somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew that everything she felt was the real deal. She was coming to terms with this.

She still couldn't quite place the feeling she was experiencing towards the raven haired girl, however. She liked her, of course she did. Really liked her. _A lot._ However, it was something more, Hermione felt. It's something deeper. Something that filled the brunette's veins from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

It didn't makes sense to her. How could she feel this way towards someone so cruel as Pansy?

Pansy was indeed cruel. Wickedly quick with comebacks and nasty with the insults that rolled from her delicate lips. She had amped up the decimals on her maliciousness towards Hermione in the past 14 days. It wasn't the things her lover had said, but the way she sounded.

The raven haired girl was indeed hurt at the fact that Hermione had pushed and thrown her away so quickly. However what Hermione did know was that she overreacted. Pansy had been more than kind to her. Treated her like she was the only one in the Slytherin Princess' life.

This tore Hermione apart on the inside. Coming to the realization that what the two shared was indeed real, the guilt gnawed away at the brunette.

Her head dropped down and rested in her hands. She replayed the first romantic meeting with her raven haired lover. The one that made her realize the deep hidden attraction towards Pansy.

 _As Pansy pulled away from the kiss, Hermione got the feeling that she had been either cursed or bewitched. She's never experienced something so intoxicating. The kiss had left her flushed and warmth filled her body._

 _Pansy stood up and couldn't help but smirk at the brunette when she noticed the heavy lidded, blank stare the girl had. She noticed how she was feeling a buzzing in her stomach. Something she's never felt before after kissing someone. Her head dropped to the floor. Her brow furrowed as she thought about the fluttering within her._

 _Hermione had stood, almost falling over due to the effects of Pansy's kiss. It left the girl's knees wobbly, almost buckling. She managed to keep herself propped up by resting her arm on the back of one of the chairs._

 _Pansy had seen Hermione almost fall out of the top of her vision. She quickly pushed the dwelling thoughts away and replaced them with the lust in her loans._

 _Hermione's breath hitched when she felt Pansy's soft hands wrap around hers and guided her towards the Potions storeroom. Once inside, Pansy shut the door and pushed a barrel in front of it, to prevent anyone on the outside to get inside._

 _Hermione's breath was stolen again whenever Pansy lunged toward her and collided their lips in hunger. The brunette's mind went blank and succumbed to Pansy's desire for her flesh._

 _A gentle moan erupted from Hermione's lips as the raven haired girl started sucking patches of skin on her neck. Moving down to her shoulder and the hollow point of her collarbone. Who would've guessed that being kissed on those areas were so mind melting?_

 _The tingling sensation and Hermione's skin made it's way down to the apex of her thighs, making it damp with a warm nectar. Hermione felt her hips jerk when the tingles got a bit too touchy._

 _Pansy clawed at the brunette's shirt, desperately trying to put her hands on the heated skin beneath the buttoned piece of cotton. Once she felt the warmth, her nails dug in. Sinking into the other girl's hips, not enough to hurt, but enough to be felt._

 _Hermione moaned again, louder this time, when Pansy started massaging her hips. Before the moan could end, Hermione's mouth had been taken by the raven haired girl's. Her mouth being forcefully separated by the Princess's tongue, demanding entrance. Hermione positively swooned at the actions. Her heart had now kicked it into overdrive._

 _Pushing off the brunette's shirt, Pansy inched her hands all over the supple flesh before her. Suddenly, like a switch, a animalistic primal instinct had turned itself on in the raven haired girl. She snarled before pushing Hermione back. Her body slamming into the wall with Pansy pinning her there by the hips. A red flash shown in Pansy's eyes. This made Hermione's sex jump with pleasure as she stared at this potentially dangerous woman._

"Hermione! You coming to breakfast?" A voice spilt through the brunette's dream.

"Huh? Breakfast?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She never realized that she had fallen asleep. Now, her mind was trying to play catch up. Trying to understand the question that was just asked to her.

"We are going to breakfast. Would you like to come too?" The voice now being recognized as Parvati.

"Ye-yeah. I'll be down in a moment." Hermione answered. Scrambling to her feet and lazily slumped over to her dresser.

With a wave of her wand, her clothes had been arranged neatly in her bed for her to put on. Slowly, article by article, Hermione got dressed and followed her fellow Gryffindor down the stairs and out of the common room. Her mind, though, was elsewhere.

Pansy had consumed her. Her mind, her feelings, her heart. The Slytherin had plagued her entire bodily system. Not giving any signs of easing. To say Hermione was pining was an understatement.

She felt pathetic. Pansy had made her feel things she has never felt before. Made her come alive every time they touched or kissed. Yes, they have had one romantic encounter, but that's all it took to capture Hermione's young heart.

For the past two weeks, she had barely seen her lover. Only when they have had classes together, however, she only seen the back of the girl's head. She tried to talk to Pansy, send her notes, only to be ignored or insulted. This gravely hurt Hermione. Though, she couldn't help but feel like she had deserved the girl's maliciousness.

But still, Hermione also felt that this pissed off period her girlfriend was having was just a phase and that she would suck it up and get over it. That style of thinking was quickly dashed as soon as she stepped foot into the Great Hall.

The students and teachers were in an uproar as flashes of light lit up the hall in shades of many colors. Someone was fighting.

Hermione skimmed the crowd to find any familiar faces. Failing at spotting them, she ran over to the circle of people, pushing her way to the front when her ears were met with a voice. One that felt like it was from a distant memory, but one that she so desperately craved to hear.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Pansy curled her lips back with the curse. It went zooming to the far right side. The person she was dueling deflected the attack.

"There's the filthy, _mudblood_!" The opponent shouted, turning out to be Draco Malfoy.

Pansy's attention quickly turning behind her, her body following. There she met Hermione's eyes. She noticed how panicked and scared the brunette had been, but she threw herself back towards Malfoy.

" _Don't. Call. Her. That._ " Pansy breathed out through gritted teeth. Her stare hardening narrowly at the blonde haired boy.

Malfoy blinked once, then twice. He corrected his face with a soft smirk before standing straight and clearing his throat. He tucked his wand back in his robes. Something about how he said his next words made Pansy's look at him in an unknowing way.

"Have it your way then, Parkinson." He turned half way still having his eyes on the raven haired girl.

Pansy, confused, turned her back on the boy. _Big_ mistake.

Malfoy drew his wand rapidly again and threw out the _Stupify_ curse.

All Pansy could do was cover face. Not having the time to put up a counter curse, she awaited the hit to her body. Strangely, she never felt anything. Her ears were hit with waves of gasps. She slowly pulled her hands down from her face. Her eyes skimmed across the room before fixing them towards the ground. Tears instantly poured from her eyes.

Hermione laid on the floor, unconscious. She had dove in front of the curse before it had hit Pansy, taking the spell in the back of the neck. The force of it, had knocked the brunette to the ground, possibly breaking her neck. This wasn't the case for Hermione was still breathing.

Pansy dropped to her knees beside the brunette. Sobbing heavily, gut wrenchingly. She couldn't believe that Hermione would take a shot for her. She still cared deeply for her, she was just upset that Hermione had pushed her away. Pansy would've gotten over it and would've patched things up the brunette.

However, seeing her girlfriend like this, Pansy was overcome with guilt for ignoring the girl. She reached out and scooped up Hermione's hand and held it ever so gently. Tears pouring from her sapphire eyes. She was unaware at the stares and whispers that had begun to travel from one student to the other. Slowly, the school's populous was piecing the puzzle together.

"That is quite enough!" Dumbledore had shouted loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"150 points from Slytherin! Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy you will serve two weeks dentention! Madame Pompfry, please have Hermione escorted to the hospital wing. As for the rest of you, off to class!" The headmaster's words were followed by quick actions.

Without hesitation, the professors and students went about their daily tasks. Hermione was placed on a carrying stretching and lead towards the infirmary. Pansy followed hastily behind them.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the brunette's actions. She had pushed Pansy, but she jumped in front of a curse aiming to hurt? Why? If she was so easily to throw Pansy away, why would she protect the raven haired girl?

Her head throbbing, Pansy started pacing outside of the hospital wing. Debating on whether or not to go inside. She felt as if she didn't, Hermione would think that she didn't care about what she had done. She wouldn't want the brunette thinking that she didn't appreciate her protection. However, if she did go in there, she was worried that Hermione would turn her away and dismiss her.

 _Well, only one way to find out._ Pansy sighed as she walked towards the door. With a deep breath she pushed open the door and poked her head inside. She looked around the room until her eyes met the brunette across the from her. She seen Hermione twiddling her thumbs, staring down with an undetectable look.

Slowly, the raven haired girl pushed herself past the door and walked hesitantly towards the expressionless girl sitting on the hospital bed.

Hermione's attention perked at the presence of someone else in the room. She jerked her head up and an instant smile spread acrossed her face. The sight of Pansy made the brunette's heart beat with a steady rhythm. She had never been more happy to see her lover.

"Are- Are you alright?" Pansy asked, scratching the back of neck nervously.

"I'm a lot better now." Hermione replied gently.

Pansy glanced up at the girl only to have her eyes drawn towards the brunette's. For a long moment, their eyes stayed in that manner. Not flinching or fluttering towards the left or right. No. They stayed locked.

After a few minutes like this, the smile slowly fades from Hermione's face before dropped her head down again. The reason? She had tears welling for she remembered what had happened that night in the Room of Requirement.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Pansy... I shouldn't have said what I did... I didn't mean it.. I was just so scared" Hermione had started to cry.

"It's okay. No need to apologize, love. I understand." Pansy spoke in a reassuring tone.

Hermione only shook her head at this. How could Pansy just say that after what Hermione had said to her? The raven haired girl should hate her for what she did. And it only confused Hermione more at how Pansy seemed to have forgotten her actions.

"No. No! It's not okay, Pansy! I picked my friends over you! I was so scared that I overreacted! I just tossed you away. Not stopping to think about how you were... I'm just... I'm a terrible girlfriend..." Hermione had felt a pressure weighing down on her chest. It wasn't anger. It was a feeling in anxiety. This was her way of coming to a realization. Her way of sorting things out. She had hurt Pansy. That was no lie. But the fact that she was so careless made the brunette feel horrible.

Pansy had stepped towards the brunette during their conversation. She listened to Hermione. Hung in her every word. But she was hit with a slight irritation when Hermione had criticized herself so radically. Pansy understood why Hermione acted the way she did. That didn't stop the hurt, however, she understood.

With a softening of her face, Pansy lifted her hand to cup Hermione's cheek. This instantly silenced the brunette. In that one gesture, Hermione had felt the forgiveness in the raven haired girl as she buried her face into the hand that was gently cascaded on her cheek.

"But there's one thing I have to make quite clear to you, love," Pansy had dropped her hand, a playful smirk rested on her lips, "There's no need for you to jump in front of curses for me. I don't need you getting hurt. I just only got you back. I don't want to lose you to some astray spell." The raven haired girl lightly poked the brunette's nose.

Hermione could only giggle as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl's neck, placing a hesitant kiss on her lover's lips.

When they broke apart, Hermione was hit with a question that she was wanting to ask since she had seen Pansy walking in. "How did that whole ruckus in the hall start anyway?"

Pansy sighed and laughed slightly, "Oh. That. Well, had Daphne slip some verituserum into my pumpkin juice last night. Had her asking me things and before I knew it, I had told them about us..." She paused and glanced up at the brunette. She hesitated to continue because she was unsure of Hermione's expression. However, she continued, "Well, he found out this morning and confronted me. Calling you names and belittling you. At first I kept silent. But.. Her called you a whore. That was a bit much. So, it escalated and turned into what you ran up on."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Pansy had defended her, defended her honor and protected her when she wasn't able to protect herself. This made a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. Suddenly, she realized what she had been feeling.

Thought, she couldn't figure out what emotion she held in her heart, she realized that it was the feeling that didn't make sense. The one emotion that made her feel the way she did towards Pansy. Her eyes widened when she came to the conclusion... She had fallen in love with Pansy Parkinson.

The brunette felt her heart beat pick up the pace. She pushed her words out of her throat, "Pansy.. I think it's time that I tell you this..." She could barely catch her breath, "I've always been able to break things apart and figure them out easily. But once I've done that, I move onto something else without a second thought. You? You have to be the most complex thing I've ever come across." Hermione slowly started to feel a confidence take a hold of her. "You're so mean, but you're the most romantic human being alive? That's not correct. But you manage to keep me guessing. I've been trying to figure out what I feel for you.."

Pansy leaned in. Desperate to know what the brunette's next words were going to be. Her heart hung in the edge of implosion.

"And I've finally come up with an answer. It's the one answer that doesn't make sense." Hermione breathed in before continuing, "Pansy.. I lo-"

Hermione was cut off by the banging of the hospital doors on the walls beside them. The sun shone in blinding anyone who looked in that direction.

The bang startled the two souls in the room causing both of them jump and Hermione to let out a girlish yelp. The two girls covered their eyes to advery the glare, trying to make out the figure in the door way.

The figure floated into the room.

"Long time no see, Pansy Parkinson." The voice rang across the room.

 _A/N: Uh-oh! Cliff hanger! Tell me what you all think about chapter four! I'll try to update soon. In the process of moving so I won't be able to pay much attention to the story. But I'll try my hardest! Please review and tell me what you all think! Thanks again! ^.^_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 _That voice... Where have I heard that voice_? Pansy was baffled. She could've sworn that she had met that person. The sound of the person's lilt was easy to recognize, just not at this moment.

"Wh-who are you?" Hermione straining to see who it was coming in their direction.

 _I know I've heard that voice from somewhere. Damn it!_ Pansy getting more frantic as the figure gracefully glided towards her.

"Zey said you'd be 'ere." A more distinguishable accent was detected. It was a French accent that sounded pleasant to the ears. Whoever had spoke those words, sounded like an angel.

Pansy scanned through her thoughts. Trying to find some sort of memory that had that voice playing in it. She scoured her mind, digging deeper and deeper, until one particular image came up...

"It 'as been quite awhile since I've seen you too, Mademoiselle Granger." They figure had nodded at the brunette who froze at the address.

The image in Pansy's head was blurred, but as it came into focus...

"Perhaps you didn't hear my question. Who are you?" Hermione asked again, getting nervous at to what the woman wanted.

"Oui? You don't recognize me? I was 'ere two years ago for ze tournament." The French woman huffed, but laughed at the girl's confusion.

Pansy's eyes shot wide open. Without realizing it she blurted, "Oh... My... God."

Hermione's reaction mimicked the raven haired girl.

Pansy's memory came into full focus as it played before her eyes.

 _The Great Hall was filled with laughter and commotion as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were at home with the students of Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament had already begun. The first and second tasks had been completed. It was the home stretch now. One more task lay ahead of them. It was already the most interesting Triwizard Tournament so far considering there were four champions instead of three, one of them being Harry Potter._

 _After doing her routine assault barrage on Hermione and her friends, Pansy sat with Malfoy and Daphne who were laying it on thick with the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum._

 _Pansy could care less about the Bulgarian bon-bon, or so the populous and media had nicknamed him. No her attention was trying to be taken away by something else. She sat and waited patiently, looking down at her watch._

She said 8:00. Better get going. _The raven haired girl began to get up when she noticed her watch which had read 7:50._

 _Her friends not noticing her departure, she excused herself from the table and strolled out the hall and down towards the courtyard._

 _Sitting in the moonlight was the breathtakingly gorgeous, French Veela, Fleur Delacour. The Beauxbatons champion looked radiant. Her deep ocean blue eyes lifted up and caught Pansy by surprise._

 _The blonde haired woman's lips curled up into a seductive smile, her pupils dilating in arousal._

 _Pansy and Fleur had been seeing each other openly since the dormant period before the second task. Everyone knew about the romance. It wasn't a secret. The two practically announced their involvement every chance they got._

 _"Bonjour, ma cherì." The Veela smiled as she approached the younger girl._

 _"Hello, Fleur." Pansy replied, leaning in and kissing the blonde on the lips._

 _Reciprocating the gesture, Fleur pulled Pansy in closer, deepening the kiss. Making things more exciting. Warmth soon spread through the French witch. The feeling snaking its way down to her sex, causing it to pulse with wanting._

 _Fleur's kisses grew more intimate and lustful as they continued. Her tongue dancing with Pansy's in hunger. In a matter of moments, the sexual urge leapt forward, thrusting the blonde into a sudden frenzy. She took Pansy by the wrist and made a run for the Beauxbatons carriage._

 _Clothes piled on the floor as Pansy and Fleur explored each other. This was the first time they've actually had sex. Mostly, it was dry humping and hot makeout sessions. But nothing like this. None of them protested, though. The urge to touch and savor overwhelmed them._

 _Falling to the bed, Fleur had Pansy soaring higher and higher into ecstasy as she pampered, teased, and ravished the raven haired girl's body. Pansy couldn't think. She could only feel as Fleur brought her further into the sexual bliss that had fell over them like a veil._

"What are you doing here Fleur?" Hermione asked still confused by the blonde's presence.

"I work for ze Ministry, Miss Granger. I was 'ere on a small errand for Professor Dumbledore." Fleur only smiled.

Hermione shifted in her seat. She knew exactly why she was in that particular area. She knew about her and Pansy's scandalous love after two years before. The brunette was one to scoff at the pair. But for the blonde to show up? Here? Out of all the times she could've shown up, she picked now? Hermione was about to reveal her feelings for Pansy. But she felt a slight outrage prick her nerves. She now had a new concern. One that stood in skin tight jeans wrapped in a black jacket with hood lined with white fur.

Pansy had almost passed out from the sudden bombardment of thoughts and feelings. She wobbled where she stood, falling to the side, landing up against the bed.

Hermione and Fleur both jerked towards the raven haired girl, to prevent her from getting hurt. But the blonde was quicker.

Fleur had wrapped her hand around Pansy's wrist, helping her stand up straight. She stared hard at the girl with a gentle and soft expression.

"Th-thank you." Pansy breathed out. She was at a loss for words. Her former lover had appeared as if out of nowhere. Just as Pansy started to get the feelings for the Veela out of her heart, she's once again shoved into another emotional roller coaster with her.

The blonde's hand reached up and cupped the raven haired girl's cheek. She smiled softly before whispering. "Oui, 'ow I've missed you, ma cherì."

Hermione was struck dumb. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There stood her girlfriend, the one whom she had fallen for, being held in an intimate fashion by someone who hasn't been around in two years...

The brunette's outrage hit a high note. Steam poured out of her ears with red flashing in her eyes while she leapt from the bed and onto the floor, glaring at the two woman before her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Hermione snarled, pointing an outstretched finger at the blonde. "That's _my girlfriend_! Don't put your hands on her like that!"

"Oh? _Your_ girlfriend, hmm? I don't see any evidence of zis relationship anywhere, do you?" The blonde tilted her head and evilly smirked. She was mocking Hermione.

"It's here alright and one of the key players is about to put a foot in your ass." Hermione stepped forward. She used muggle phrases such as that one when she got really pissed off at someone.

"Hermione... Stop.. Please.." Pansy head had dropped. "You don't understand.."

Hermione, still staring at the blonde, focused her listening towards Pansy. Her ears had pricked with the tone of her girlfriend's voice.

"Stop? Why?" Hermione pleaded for some sort of answer.

"You _know_ why she's here..." Pansy slowly shifted herself to face the brunette, her head still angled at the floor.

Hermione stomped her foot in protest. She had a feeling as to what was coming up..

"Fleur had Owled me a few days back. Telling me she would be here. We have a lot to talk about... Her and I.." Pansy paused, her head now began to lift, so her eyes could rest on Hermione's.

The brunette's heart beat faster and harder. She could feel it in her throat and hear it in her ears. Tears began to well in her eyes...

"Though you are an amazing and talented woman, Hermione... I do need this time with Fleur... And I don't need you around while I talk to her... You'll only be a distraction to me." Pansy breathed out.

Hermione's heart was breaking at every syllable...

"I need you to leave me be, Granger."

The final words shattered Hermione. A hurtful cry exploded from her lungs as the tears fell heavily to the floor. Hurt and pain was highly evident in her eyes and on her face.

 _Leave her be? How?- what? I don't understand.. Fleur took her... She picked her ex over... Over me?..._ The brunette's mind had completely shut down. She didn't know what to do. Part of her was broken in tiny pieces. The other part wanted to walk up to the two and smack them silly. Not knowing which option to suit her, she did what she could. Which was to run.

The brunette covered her face and ran for the doors that were still flung wide open. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Being on all the adventures she's been on and constant running around the past six years had really built up the brunette's endurance and cardio. She managed to sprint through the castle while gut wrenching sobs spilled from her shattered body.

She ran and ran. Running until she forgot her feelings for Pansy, for got the times they've shared, forgetting her face and voice. Running until all of it became a far off distant memory in her mind.

-A two weeks later-

Not long after the hospital dismissal, the holidays had come. There were three days left of the Christmas getaways and all had been quiet around the once bustling castle.

Hermione had sent a letter to her parents about staying at the school for the two week period. Her parents protested, but then agreed. She and a handful of other students from different houses were the only ones that stayed behind. She was thankful that no one from her year had stayed behind. She was free to do what she pleased in the dorm for there was nobody else to occupy the space.

All of this alone time had Hermione's brain kicked into overdrive. She had done nothing, but think. Think about Pansy in particular. Think about that bubble headed French Veela. That tore Hermione up on the inside.

The hospital incident sure out a twist on her love life. She was just about ready to spill her heart out to Pansy, when she suddenly had the rug ripped out from underneath her. This not just upset the brunette, it angered her.

She had never felt so mad, so infuriated at at person or situation before. The two weeks spent separated from each other left Hermione's emotions bubble and fester inside her gut. She hadn't spoken to the raven haired girl. Haven't spoken or seen her along with the blonde.

 _Probably fucking under some willow or something. What a bitch!_ Hermione was steaming since the instant she woke up.

All morning she had sat alone in the dorm room. Sitting in her bed, she had her legs crossed and fiddled with the tassels hanging of the edges of her blanket. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had been upset and angry for 14 days. Not showing any signs or desire of turning her thoughts over to something else, she mused her thoughts.

 _How could I be so stupid? She knew Fleur was coming, but didn't tell me? She just.. Got rid of me. Picked that airhead over me.. God! This is bull_ shit. _And to think that_ I _almost told_ her _that I loved her. Not going to happen!_

Though her mind put up a defending front, the brunette's heart still yearned for Pansy's touch. She craved her kisses and desperately... She _needed_ and _wanted_ the raven haired girl. Just as simple as that. Hermione knew in her heart that she couldn't shake the feelings she had for Pansy. They were in too deep. Well.. Hermione was. As to what Pansy had felt? The brunette had no idea. Only once did the Slytherin ever say something to how she feels and that was when she comforted Hermione in the girl's bathroom a month before.

Hours had gone by since the infiltration of thoughts and emotions had hit Hermione. She glanced down at her watch that had read 9:00. With a huff, she threw herself from the bed over to her dresser. She dresses casually and left the Gryffindor tower and headed towards the Great Hall in hopes of filling the emptiness in her stomach.

She seen about 10 students scattered about the hall, a few from every house. She took a seat towards the middle most part of the table and waited for food to suddenly appear. As it did, her eyes grew wide. Forgetting about Pansy for a moment, she dove into the meal in front of her.

Hermione started hearing footsteps approaching her from her right. She turned her head slightly to see Daphne Greengrass smiling as she stopped right behind her.

"Good morning, Granger." The dark brunette Slytherin greeted cheerfully.

Hermione swallowed hard. Something about Daphne made Hermione's nerves tense up, but not in a defensive manner. No. The Slytherin had looked oddly beautiful. More so than how she usually looked. The brunette stared into emerald shining eyes that seemed quite glad to see her.

"Yes. Morning Granger." Another female voice came in from the left side of Hermione.

She quickly spun in her seat to be met with Blaise Zabini. Hermione was confused. Why are Pansy's friends talking to her?

"Hello, Daphne. Blaise, to you as well." Hermione whispered out. Eyes jetting between the two Slytherins.

"Are you having a good holiday?" Blaise asked Hermione, stealing her attention.

"I've been here at the castle for two weeks. You know as well as I do how good of a holiday I'm having." Hermione started to grit her teeth.

With a smirk, Blaise asked, "How are you and Pansy?" It was evident in the tone of voice Zabini used, she knew full well how things ended with the raven haired girl.

"You know damn right what happened. Why do you feel the need to ask?" Hermione was getting annoyed, very fast.

"Relax, Hermione." Daphne hissed as she walked over and stood beside her friend. "We know everything. What a shame though, really. Oh well." The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Have a wonderful day, Granger."

With a wave of goodbye, Daphne made her way out of the hall while Blaise walked over to the Slytherin table.

What did the Greengrass girl mean? _What a shame though, really_. Hermione ran the line through her head as she took a long drink of her pumpkin juice.

Hard pants and loud moans echoed through the empty spaces of the Gryffindor prefect's dormitory. Hermione dug her teeth into Daphne's naked shoulder while dragging her nails down her back, Daphne pumping furiously between the brunette's legs.

"Gods!" Hermione cried out when the Slytherin had repositioned her head in front of the brunette's sex.

The warm breath that breezed across Hermione's opening sent shivers up her spine. Her hips jerked hard and the continuance of Daphne's fingers. Her mind nearly exploded when she felt the dark brunette's tongue start to work its way around her sweet flower.

Her mind had forgotten all about Pansy. As far as she was concerned, Pansy was a distant figure. Hermione had gotten so wound about the raven haired girl and Fleur that she needed some sort of relief. Daphne had helped her. Plus, gave her an extra boost.

While Hermione had been talking to Blaise, Daphne had slipped some lust potion into the brunette's pumpkin juice. Greengrass acted alone. Since she had heard about Hermione's and Pansy's falling out due to Fleur's sudden appearance, Daphne wanted Hermione. But not as a girlfriend. No. She wanted Hermione's body.

The brunette couldn't take the temptation anymore. She sat up and pulled Daphne towards her. She desperately and hungrily ripped at the Slytherin's skin, trying to get to her warm center. She finally reached it and sunk her fingers into the wanting warm cavern.

Hermione had needed this. She needed to get Pansy out of her mind. She needed to forget the raven haired girl and her feelings for her. Daphne was the key in order for her to do so.

As the day progresses to night, the two moaned and whimpered to each other as they made the other soar higher and higher into climax.

 _A/N: I like the plot twist I came up with. Hopefully, you all enjoy it as well! Review and enjoy! I'll update as soon as I can! ^.^_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she woke with a silent yawn and satisfying stretch. She looked around, but something wasn't quite right.

This wasn't her dorm. She was used to seeing beautiful oak beds and dressers and brilliant explosions of red cascaded over the top. No. Instead of oak, it was some sort of black wood. And instead of reds, there were shades of emerald green.

Hermione was within the Slytherin dormitory of the sixth years. This didn't surprise her. She had been here more than once during the past three days. Her and Daphne sneaking off to molest one another.

 _The two lay across the bed, bodies entangled around each other. Hermione's loans had cooled down since the initial start of this fling. Daphne had propped herself up on one elbow and looked deeply into the brunette's eyes._

 _"I put lust potion in your juice earlier." She admitted without any fear or nervousness. She just.. Casually said it._

 _Hermione didn't react. At this point, after her and Pansy's ending, she didn't care. She knew that she was under effects of something. She remembered the feeling whenever she had made Pansy try it whenever they had made it Potions._

 _"I figured. It's okay, though. It was well worth it." The brunette simply smiled. She had nearly forgotten her raven haired lover. Nearly, but not completely._

 _A slow guilt started to swell inside Hermione. Daphne was Pansy's best friend and she just had sex with her._

 _Suddenly, Hermione's answer had changed. "This feels wrong. You're... Pansy's best friend.."_

 _Daphne threw her head back and let out an unconvincing laugh, "You two are over. You said so yourself. I don't see the harm in what we just did, dear."_

She has a point... Fuck it! Pansy has Fleur. _Hermione smiled as she came to her decision._

 _She pushed the Slytherin back and whispered, "You're absolutely right." The brunette laid her head the other girl's chest and snuggled close to her._

 _Without another word, the two fell into a deep consuming sleep; arms wrapped around each other._

Since then, the two have been making regular trips to the other's dorm or the bathrooms. Their affair kept quiet. Something about the secrecy had Hermione turned on by the thought of it.

 _The holiday turned out quite nicely._ Hermione chuckled to herself. She then started to feel Daphne move.

"Good morning. What time is it?" The dark brunette gravely whispered out.

"Morning. It's 7:30." Hermione smiled back, kissing the girl in her nose.

Daphne, smiling, wrapped her arms around the brunette and brought her close. The softness of the Slytherin's skin made Hermione's hands instantly stroke the flesh of the girl. She smiled softly to herself as she embraced the warmth.

The moment was soon shattered by the slamming of luggage on the black marble flooring. A voice, sounding angry, broke through the silence, startling the two girls. They jumped and were hit with a small spasm at the figure in the doorway.

"Daph- What? Hermione... What's going on here?" Pansy's eyes were forever burned with the image.

Hermione jumped up. The sudden hurt that flashed on the raven haired girl's face had Hermione pleading in seconds.

"It's n-not what yo-you think." Hermione stuttered out. She was truly scared of the situation. It could go in either direction.

Like she was slapped, Pansy let out a disbelieving scoff before throwing her hands in the air, "You're wrapped around _my_ best friend, Hermione! Naked! What do you expect me to think?!"

"Now, Pansy, do relax." Daphne flipped on her attitude.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Greengrass." Pansy snarled. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

This hurt Pansy more than anything. She couldn't understand why Hermione would do such a thing. She had to explain to the brunette why she had to speak with Fleur.

During the time that the French Veela was at the school, Pansy made herself scarce. She had to get her thoughts and feelings organized and she couldn't focus if Hermione was around.

Fleur came to see where she stood with Pansy. The Slytherin girl, thinking long and hard about her feelings, told the blonde that she wanted to stay with Hermione. Something about the brunette had Pansy falling deeper into her. She couldn't quite place her finger in it.

She took the time she had away to come up with the perfect way to get Hermione to come with her somewhere so she could explain the whole ordeal in hopes of gaining the brunette back.

That plan, was now a thing of the past. Pansy had a new problem: Hermione having sex with her best friend Daphne.

"I can't believe you!" Pansy's eyes drifted towards Hermione.

At this, Hermione fired back. She had remembered the girl's last words to her and the slight bubble of anger lunged forward. "Me? You're _mad_ and _hurt_ over _this_? How was I supposed to feel when you picked that airheaded French snob?"

"That was something completely different." The sound of Pansy's voice had gotten to a low monotone. This rattled the brunette.

"How is it, Pansy? I'm getting over you after you ended it." Hermione snipped.

"It's different because of the purpose and the outcome." The raven haired girl stated matter of factly.

Hermione couldn't find the words to argue, because frankly, there weren't any. She couldn't help, but admit that what she had done to her wasn't anything like this.

But then she found something to fire at the raven haired girl, "You told me to leave you alone, Pansy. You threw me away. You ended the relationship!"

"I never said that I wanted it to end!" Pansy threw her hands up again. She now understood where Hermione had twisted it around.

"I told you to leave me be. I said that you were a distraction to me. I couldn't talk the woman if you were at my side the whole time. Me and her... We needed to sort things out." The raven haired girl had picked up the pace in her speak along with the decimals on the pitch turning up. She was now in a slight panic mode. She didn't know what to do. So she decided to tell the brunette about the outcome of her disappearance.

Hermione sat on the bed. She couldn't believe that Pansy was repeated herself. Was she really trying to explain herself to the brunette? How could've what she had said been taken any other way than how Hermione had? The brunette only shook her head. She waited for the raven haired girl to continue.

"She came to ask me if I still felt anything towards her," Pansy began, taking in a breath before continuing, "I told her that even though what me and her had was amazing..." She paused and looked straight towards Hermione, piercing her with a breath hitching stare.

The brunette jerked her head up at the statement. She focused her sight on the girl glaring at her from across the room. Her breath indeed hitched. She couldn't bring herself to break the stare. Her heart began to flutter when she waited for Pansy's next words.

"I told her that I wanted to stay with you. That you provided me with feelings that I couldn't get from her. That I felt something for you that was unexplainable. I wanted to continue that something when I came from the holiday. I wanted to pour my heart out to you and start this relationship right. Now..." Pansy's stare narrowed. Daggers flying from them.

Hermione had begun to cry before Pansy even finished. She had never known that the raven haired girl felt so strongly for her. She now knew that she took what Pansy had said the wrong way. Hermione felt a deep pain starting to sting in her chest. It increasing in the pain with every beat.

"Now I see that it might be a waste of my time and energy to tell you. Oh wait!" Pansy smacked her forehead with a mocking expression, "Too late, Parkinson. Your girlfriend is fucking your best friend."

Daphne had remained silent this whole time till now. She leaned up and glared at Pansy. Her lips curled up in the corners before turning to Hermione with the same stare, "I should have mentioned to you before, dear," Daphne tapped on the brunette's shoulder gaining her attention.

"Wh-what- Greengrass?" Hermione heaved out. Tears soaking her face.

"I meant to tell you what had happened between those two. We tell each other everything you see." Daphne had slid off the bed and approached her closet. She dressed in loose pants and a T-shirt. Slowly, she made her way back to the bed.

"You... Didn't tell her?!" Pansy screeched at the truth that was now in the open, "I told you to Daphne! I told you to let her know that everything is fine and that I'll explain it later. Never did it leave my mouth for you to fuck my girlfriend!"

"Oh well. The deed is done. Good luck sorting this out, Granger." With a devilish smile, Daphne turned on her heel and walked out of the dorm. Trying to get away before anything serious happened.

This left the two broken hearted lover's. Both hurt, both angry, both unsure of where to go from here.

Hermione, ever so slowly, snaked off the bed and to the floor, grabbing at her clothes and caking them on. She tried to be as slow and as quiet as possible. She was afraid that Pansy would yell at her or or curse her into oblivion.

Hermione started to tiptoe in the direction of the raven haired girl. She started to pass by when she felt the soft, weak attempted grab at her arm.

Pansy had looked directly into Hermione's eyes and whispered, "This isn't over yet, Granger."

She released her grip on the brunette's arm before heavy stepping over to her bed.

Hermione slipped out of the common room before more Slytherins had come in. God knows what sort of shit would happen if the students caught her in there.

Hours had passed. Hermione had skipped the pleasantries with all her returning friends and skipped the welcome back feast. Instead, she stayed in her dorm. She had been crying all day. No signs of letting up.

She couldn't believe what had happened. Her lover had caught her in bed with her best friend, only to find out that their relationship had never ended. Guilt wreaked havoc on the girl's body. She felt sick. This wasn't going the way she had thought it would.

As her thoughts processed, she never noticed herself being taken over by a sleepy haze. She slowly fell asleep. Her mind now drifting to her dreams.

 _Hermione was more turned on than terrified. The look Pansy had in her eyes, made the apex of Hermione's thighs throb painfully. She jerked her hips forward only to grind hard against the girl who had her pinned._

 _Pansy then took the brunette's mouth with hers. She forced entrance into Hermione's mouth demanding that she be allowed in. Hermione didn't refuse. She parted her lips and was in a bliss state of mind at the dance her and the Slytherin were performing._

 _At this moment, Hermione had a voice start to appear in her mind, telling her that this isn't right, this was going way too fast. But the brunette ignored it. Choosing feeling over reason. Why wouldn't she? The way Pansy was kissing her, touching her, it made Hermione wetter and hornier by the second._

 _Pansy had moved her way down to the brunette's chest. She kissed and nipped at the skin, her fingertips tracing the cleavage that was exposed to her touch. She jerked almost unnoticeably. Her hands frantically grabbed a hold of Hermione's shirt and yanked it off the girl's body. Her eyes were met with breasts that seemed to beam at her._

 _She dipped her head down quickly and began to rub, bite, suck, and lick the ample breasts that were in her hands._

 _Hermione hummed at the attention her chest was receiving. She brought her hand to her mouth and gnawed on her nails, attempting to control her urges to run her hands thoroughly over the raven haired girl._

 _Succumbing to the temptation, Hermione lashed out at Pansy's shirt, tearing off and revealing the body of the Princess. Hermione's eyes widened at the marvel in front of her. Her hands, having a mind of their own, ravished Pansy's body. Scratching, grabbing, biting at what was exposed to her._

 _Pansy met Hermione's desire. She ripped the brunette's skirt and panties open, revealing the pulsing of the flower. The nectar, oozing out with every throb._

 _The raven haired girl's pupils dilated with delight. Without hesitation, she buried her face in between Hermione's thighs, her tongue saturating the delicious sex._

 _"Oh fuck!" Hermione moaned out as she tangled her fingers in Pansy's hair. It felt so good to the brunette. Even when she was exploring her own self, she's never hit this much of a pleasure barrier. The was Pansy was working her mouth and tongue around had Hermione's eyes rolling to the back of her head._

 _Another high pitched moan escaped the brunette's mouth. Pansy had slipped two fingers inside Hermione. She pumped slowly at first, getting Hermione's inside grabbing at her. Gradually getting faster and harder, Hermione's insides tightened around Pansy. With each each thrust, a moan erupted out of the brunette._

 _Hermione tilted her head back, eyes branded with Pansy's face. Her heart tattooed with the feeling coursing through her veins. This was something Hermione wanted to keep forever. Her mind took firm hold of the raven haired girl as they continued their spree for the remainder of the evening._

Hermione felt herself being bounced around. She wasn't sure what was happening as terror gripped her.

A muffled voice wasn't making itself clear. She was hearing someone, but didn't understand. Her eyes had opened, frantically searching around to see what was happening. Her attention was drawn to the person who was shaking her. It was Ginny.

The redhead was short of breath and desperate to get the brunette awake. "Hermione! Wake up, now! Come on! It's Pansy and Daphne! There's been a fight!"

At the mentioning of the Slytherin's name, Hermione's mind came into focus. She was instantly in her feet. She followed Ginny out of the common room towards the Great Hall. There, at the entrance was Daphne up against the door on the floor, a glazed over look in her eyes.

Hermione was in shock. Who could of done this? Why would anybody do this? Her hearing was stolen by a grunting on the floor to her left. On the ground, scratched and bruised, was Pansy.

She laid there with her legs bent behind her, her hair in a bunched up mess with a gash on her face from the top right of her forehead, to the bottom left of her jaw.

Teachers had finally come to the scene, shooing the students back like a flock of birds. McGonagall gasped in horror when she seen the motionless body of Daphne Greengrass.

Everyone was in pure shock. Why would Pansy do that to her best friend? Hermione knew... She knew why. At seeing the sight before her, Hermione had felt nothing but an agonizing guilt swamp her system. She grabbed at her heart that began to beat with radiated pain.

"Severus, transport Miss Greengrass's body to the infirmary. Alert her parents of the accident. Minerva, follow me with Miss Parkinson to my office. The rest of you, off to bed." Dumbledore broke through the crowd. Trying to disperse the flock.

Snape made his way to Daphne's body and levitated it down the corridor. Pansy, being helped up, was lead away. Walking in between the two professors.

Hermione could only watch in shock as the pain got worse. Pansy had just killed Daphne. How? With what? Why would she just attack her? What happened?

Hermione being lead up the stairs with the rest of the herd was stuck on Pansy. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Pansy?" Ron questioned as the group sat in the common room, watching the fire eat the logs.

"I don't even know what happened." Luna responded.

"Daphne had said something about sleeping with a little slut. Pansy didn't take that nicely. She and Daphne were dueling. Then, Daphne ended up getting Pansy in the face with a Stupify curse. She shot out Expelliarmus and it hit Daphne. Knocked her back up against the door. I think the impact is was killed her." Ginny said. She was there during the first part, but filled in the blanks after asking Cho Chang on their back to the dormitories.

"It was an accident, though." Luna turned to face the redheaded girl on the floor.

"It may have been an accident, but who knows what can happen." Ginny whipped around on the blonde.

"What do you think Hermione?" Luna then turned to the brunette who wasn't even paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere.

Hermione was off in space, deep in thought. Her body and mind had shut down. She was numb. Her girlfriend killing her best friend? Hermione couldn't help, but hurt. She was the reason why it had escalated to the point it had gone. And she couldn't even speak to Pansy about it. The girl must've been pushed to a point that Hermione herself couldn't reach. She felt an overwhelming guilt hit her. She was the reason it had happened.

As she sat in the armchair, she brought her knees to her chest, buried her face, and wept silently. She couldn't bare the thought of her raven haired princess locked away in Azkaban. She was for certain that was the fate of her lover.

She didn't want the company anymore. Hermione got up and made her way up to the dorms. Slamming the door behind her. Her friends sat uncomfortably. They didn't understand why she was acting this way. Of course they knew about their "break up" however, they didn't grasp why she had been reacting as she had.

"'Mione must tired." Harry broke the silence.

"Sure. Let's go with that. I wonder who that 'little slut' is." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whoever it is, they caused some kind of ruckus. We haven't heard the end of this." Harry said staring at the fire.

They all sat, having small conversations amongst themselves, completely unaware that their upset brown haired friend was the reason things had gone the way they had.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Though we don't know who would've bewitched the young girl, her death was indeed an accident." Dumbledore lectured the students as they gathered in the Great Hall to mourn the loss of Daphne.

The walls of the school seemed to have come alive for they were buzzing with talk and rumors. Pansy had killed Daphne Greengrass during an argument they had a few days before. Classes had been cancelled until further notice. This left the students to come up with their own versions of what had happened.

They spread the gossip around like all rumors to each other, not realizing their words were close to being true. They were off here and there on a couple of details, though.

One person came up with Hermione while two others came up with the love affair between her and Pansy. Someone thought in the triangle between the two and Daphne. Whichever angle the students took with this scenario, they just continued with that rumor until a new theory had come up.

Hermione sat with her friends, listening to her headmaster describe what had happened. She listened intently as he continued.

"Miss Parkinson will return to the school in a few days. She has been proven innocent on an intent to kill Miss Greengrass. It was merely self-defense. As for the further action regarding this matter, that is left up to us. You all may now return to your activities." The bearded old man brought his hands together before dismissing the students.

Hermione shook her head. Bewitched? How could that be possible? The brunette couldn't think of anywho who be able to pull off a bewitching on someone. That requires a very powerful wizard. Which there were none capable around, only the professors. But none of them would ever do that to a student.

The students broke off into different directions: some to the dormitories, others to the library, a couple groups went towards Hogsmeade, while the rest scattered the remainder of the castle. Hermione went off to the Room of Requirement. She needed a place to be alone. This seemed like the most private place to get it.

She approached the wall and a door etched itself across the stone. She grasped the doorknob and eased herself inside. The room equipped itself with a plush red couch and a roaring fireplace. The room felt inviting and secure. A sanctuary, some place the girl felt she could gather herself with interruption or being bothered.

She walked over to the couch and sat. She fixed her eyes on the floor and tucked her hands under her thighs. She simply sat there. Taking in the warmth. She closed her eyes longer than a standard blink. Her brow furrowed as she began thinking her initial thoughts.

 _How did that fight come to happen?_ Her thoughts began. _Pansy was defending me... Yet again... After what she had seen me doing. I'm so stupid!_ Hermione mentally smacked herself. _She wasn't breaking up with me and I turn around and fuck Daphne. I don't see how she would want to be with me. I'm a horrible person and an even more terrible girlfriend..._

Hermione knew this was all her fault. She had blown a non serious situation out of proportion and caused her girlfriend to go over the edge and kill her best friend, by accident. The brunette's stomach turned at the amount of guilt that was drowning her.

She felt dizzy and nauseous. It became hard for her to remain sitting up. She kicked her feet up on the couch and laid down on her side, facing the warmth of the fire.

The guilt filled her nervous system completely. If it weren't for her, none of this would be happening. She would still be loving on Pansy and no one would be dead.

 _Pansy will never forgive me..._ Hermione mused, but felt a burning in her heart. Her mind started to click and a deep determination sprang forward. The quiet lion that remained dormant and silent awakened and roared within her. _I will get her back. She's mine. I'll prove it to her somehow. But damn it, I'm not letting her go._ The guilty feeling still there, but not as strong, slipped from her thoughts as she sat up once more. A new Hermione had walked out of the Room of Requirement and she was on a mission that meant the world to her.

-Four days later-

People covered their mouths in surprise while pointing their fingers if they caught sight of it. The whole school had been talking about it all morning. Seeing it only increased their curiosity. It didn't stop some of them from making comments, though. But it didn't matter.

Pansy Parkinson walked down the long corridor in the dungeon towards Potions. She had just gotten back from being held in a holding cell and having countless trials and investigations on her. In the end, she was found innocent. Daphne's parents were outraged, but understood that those things do happen. All they did was mourn and cry as they left the final hearing. The Ministry allowed Pansy to return to the school. She was allowed to continue her normal school life. No further action was to be taken against her.

Her parents tried to convince her to not return after the ordeal had occurred. The raven haired girl refused. She had some unfinished business left to settle. That business involving Hermione Granger.

She strolled down the hall. Perking herself up, trying to boost her confidence level. _Hopefully, nobody concentrates too hard on my scar..._ Some of her esteem diminished, slightly.

She came up on the door and turned the knob, anxiety taking its hold on her throat. She swung it open to see everyone turn in their seats at her. All eyes widened as she walked into the room. Professor Snape pausing in the middle of his lecture.

"Ah, Miss Parkinson. So nice of you to join us. Miss Granger seems to not have a partner due to your absence. So, take your seat next to her. She will catch you up." Snape spoke in a greasy voice before turning back to his desk.

 _Really? I have to deal with her? Now?_ A sudden panicked annoyance interrupted her attempt at a badass bravado.

Hermione had turned with the crowd when Pansy stepped through the doorway. She felt her heart halt its function when she heard Snape tell the girl to sit by her. Hermione didn't know what to do. She had been coming up with ways to win Pansy back. But to be seeing her so soon? The brunette had little time to prepare.

She fiddled nervously as Pansy approached the empty chair beside her. A blush soon heated the brunette's face when the girl finally sat down. Hermione turned her head slightly away. She didn't want Pansy to see her red faced.

"He-hey Pansy." The brunette had to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

"Hello, Hermione." Pansy said in a voice a little more than a whisper.

"How are you?" Hermione hesitantly asked. Uncertain as to how the Slytherin would answer her question.

Pansy just looked away from her. She kind of felt annoyed at the question. How does she feel? What a stupid thing to ask. She was arrested and kept in a cell, questioned repeatedly, and investigated thoroughly. How was she doing? She couldn't be more upset and cold hearted.

Hermione was unsure of the look that Pansy had on her face. She knew that she had messed up, giving her more of a motive to fix what she had broken. But now, seeing Pansy the way she was, the brunette feared that things would never be mended.

Then Hermione looked up to the girl's forehead and seen the beginning of her scar. The brunette sighed as she remembered seeing the gash on Pansy's face the day Daphne died. Her eyes couldn't help, but be drawn to it.

A slight twinge was felt in her heart as she stared at the newly flawed skin. Pansy had that mark because of her. Hermione was the reason that scar came to being. She seen that Pansy was willing to protect her no matter what. This made Hermione's mind jump into thinking mode.

Hermione had gathered up her feelings she had for the raven haired girl and had suppressed them. She had to. She thought everything was over. She let the feeling die. But sure enough, the spark had ignited the fire in her soul. She felt the warmth Pansy's presence had swamp her skin. She felt the happiness and care seep from her pores. Her love for Pansy had come alive just by simply staring at the reminder on the girl's face.

Pansy, feeling Hermione's stare, turned in her seat with a look of confusion. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked gesturing with her hands.

Hermione made an undetectable utterance. She hadn't realized she had stared that hard and that long at the girl. She quickly whipped her head back to the front of the room, hoping Pansy hadn't seen the 20 shades of red her face had taken.

Potions ended without the girls saying another word to each other. They left with Snape calling after them about returning and completing a skin healing potion. Hermione shouted in acknowledgment as she hastily made her way towards the exit.

She didn't see if Pansy had gotten up left before or after her. She didn't care to notice. Her mind was set on a plan to get the girl back. After she had felt her heart come alive again, she was determined to maintain that feeling.

Later that afternoon, Hermione had gotten permission from Snape to be in the classroom to work in the potion. With her request granted, she sat in the room with a bubbling cauldron.

She mumbled the ingredients under her breath as she added them. Stirring the mixture exactly the way the book told her to. The brunette didn't have a problem with this. She has been always a bookworm and a very observant and studious student. She thrived on learning everything and paid close attention to everything books or the teachers had said.

She concentrated hard when added the wolfsbane and murkswood. As she mixed the two ingredients in, she heard the classroom door creak open and shut. The bang of the door sent a shock through Hermione. She whipped around to see Pansy approaching her, a smirk fixed on her face.

"H-hey Pansy." Hermione whispered out. The sight of the raven haired girl threw Hermione off guard, stealing her breath and causing her to lose her focus.

Pansy smirk grew wider. A look in her eyes told Hermione that she was up to something.

"I see that being a geek still hasn't changed for you, huh, Granger?" The raven haired girl leaned then, propping herself up in the dest by her elbow, bent at the waist.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of her. She noticed the full length of the scar the was placed going across the center diagonally. She felt that guilt again, slowly creeping through the chest. But she also noticed how Pansy looked as beautiful as ever. The way her wound had healed, it contoured to her face and blended so well. It didn't look disturbing. Rather appealing to the brunette's eyes.

"Wh-what- do you want?" Hermione breathed out.

Pansy smirk had softened, but was still present. "Why, to help my partner with this potion of course."

Hermione huffed. "I'm almost done with it. Just sit there and I'll finish it." Hermione had a sense of attitude that Pansy picked up on.

Raising an eyebrow, the raven haired girl sat in the unoccupied chair beside the brunette, eyeing the girl lightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial with a clear liquid inside.

"Remember that day we were in here and you tested the truth serum?" Pansy asked holding the vial in the air studying it.

Unsure as to where the girl was getting at, Hermione looked over her shoulder and hesitantly asked, "Yes? Why?" She'd seen the object in Pansy's hand and slowly turned around. She sat down in the chair, studying the liquid as well.

"Do you remember what you said? What had happened?" Pansy eyes had drifted to Hermione's, her stare hardening.

Hermione swallowed hard, a blush surfaced across her face, "Yes? Why are you asking me?"

"Well... It's my turn to tell you something." With a flick of her thumb, the Slytherin popped the cork off the end and tilted her head back, swallowing the clear substance.

Hermione had panicked a little. She didn't know what the girl had taken, but this made her feel uneasy.

A moment had passed before Pansy had spoke. She dropped her head before beginning her speech. "I'm so _pissed_ at you."

This made Hermione jump. Where did that come from?

"I should have told you myself about Fleur being her and the decision I had made. That was my mistake for trusting Daphne to tell you. She is a snake after all." Pansy's head still ducked down. Hermione couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed.

"But you... You slept with my best friend. One more than _one_ occasion." The Slytherin's head had lifted up sharply at the statement. She watched Hermione jump at the sudden movement.

"She told me when we got into the fight. Hermione... What you did is unforgivable..." Pansy's stare still hard on Hermione. "But it's just as unforgivable for me not revealing to you what I feel."

It hit Hermione. Pansy had drank veritaserum. She noticed how everything was said without hesitation. Everything flowed as naturally as if they were having a normal conversation. The brunette hung onto Pansy's every word. Her heart picking up the pace with each sentence.

"I love you, Hermione. Yes, _love_ you. I do. There's something about you that I've never felt before. You aggravate me and frustrate me, but yet you keep me grounded and hold my sanity. You're an amazing woman and I want to be with you for as long as you're willing to keep me."

Hermione fell back in her chair. An explosion happening within her. She had just heard the words she's been so desperate to hear. Pansy _loves_ her. She couldn't believe it. Hermione flung herself from the chair and wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl's neck. Burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck.

"I love you too, Pansy. I love you so much." Hermione had begun to cry as Pansy reciprocating the brunette's gesture by wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and squeezed lightly, but held her tightly.

Hermione lifted her head and placed a lingering, loving kiss on Pansy's lips. The feelings that swamped the two made them feel like that were long lost friends.

Pulling away, Pansy had a mischievous grin on her face, "Would you like to remake a favorite memory of mine?"

Hermione's eyes jetted towards the storeroom and back at Pansy. An equally mischievous grin fixed on her face. "Oh yes, please."

Giggling, Pansy lead the brunette to the familiar room. Locking it behind them. There they spent a decent amount of time relieving themselves of the hurt, pain, and guilt they inflicted upon each other. Love in its purest form was radiating through the walls in forms of mumbled names and high pitched moans. Love being declared between the two.

 _A/N: sorry the chapter is short. I'm going to go on ahead and wrap this story up within the next chapter or two. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again! ^.^_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Muffled voices hit Hermione's ears. Who was talking? She struggled to open her eyes, but was instantly blinded by the fluorescent lighting. She blinked once, twice, several more times before opening them completely.

 _Where am I? How did end up in here?_ She looked around to see her friends standing around her. With further skimming across the room, she realized that she was in the hospital wing.

"What's going on?" Hermione held her hand to her head.

The group shuffled around on their feet. Not knowing what to say.

"Where's Pansy? How is she? Is she alright?" Hermione started to get panicked, remembering the raven haired girl. But she noticed how her friends looked at her differently, more strange, confused.

"Parkinson? Why should she be here? She's your enemy, remember?" Ron huffed, pointing to his head.

"But.. But.. Wait... What's going on?" Hermione was starting to get aggravated and frantic.

"We were at the Quidditch pitch, remember? We went to see the match. Then that bludger hit the stands and you fell. Broke right beneath you... Hermione.." Harry paused in the middle of the explanation.

Hermione's head jerked up. Quidditch pitch? Bludger? What are they even talking about? She felt a throbbing start at the back of her head. _Where's Pansy? Why are they acting like this?_

"Hermione.." Harry repeated, getting the brunette's attention again before continuing, "You've been in a coma for two months.. The fall... Broke your back. They healed you, but you were still unconscious.."

The brunette's mouth open and closed several times. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _So that means... Everything with Pansy and Daphne... Was a dream? No.. No! That can't be right._ She sat up in a snap. Her friends jumped at her movement.

"Is Daphne dead? She was bewitched! Someone was trying to find out why! Me and Pansy... We worked things out! Remember?! You all supported-" she tried so hard to convince them. They just shook their heads.

"Whatever you're talking about, 'Mione, it didn't happen." Ginny placed a hand in the girl's shoulder, but pulled it back. "You and Pansy? What were you dreaming about?" Ginny giggled. This spasm of laughter triggered everyone into the same fits.

Hermione slowly came to terms with the realization that what had happened to her was a dream. But it felt so real to her. As she told her friends of the adventure she had while being comatose, she couldn't help, but feel the love in her heart for the Slytherin girl. She still felt the guilt from sleeping with Daphne, the love that exploded from her the final time her and Pansy had made love, just the pure happiness whenever she was in the the girl's presence.

But how could she still feel it? Was it that much of a real dream? Hermione didn't understand, but that didn't make her stop wondering.

 _I should ask her or talk to her... Something... Maybe it might be real. She does like girls after all._ Hermione had started to plot while she made conversation with her friends.

-Some time later-

It was the middle of March. Winter reaching its end with spring ready to come forward. The last of the snow melting into puddles on the ground. The breeze felt amazing against the skin and had a crisp and clean feeling in the lungs.

The air made its way through the halls, and found Hermione's senses. The brunette breathed in deeply as she walked down the hall, Harry's Marauder's Map in her hands. She felt that today was as good a day as any. Today was the day she talked to Pansy.

With the map open, she traced her eyes across the moving black dots until she seen the raven haired girl's name. Motionless by the lake.

Hermione made a U-turn and cut across the courtyard. With a slight jog in her step, she trotted down the long covered bridge towards the shimmering lake at the other end.

She reached the end and immediately started to scan the area, looking for any signs of a person. There, on the far right bank, stood her dream. Hermione swallowed hard as she walked slowly over to the girl.

Pansy had noticed the brunette approaching her, but kept her eyes fixed out over the lake. Why the brilliant Hermione Granger would be coming towards her, she would never know, but Pansy had to admit the way the brunette looked was quite sexy.

Hermione had stopped when she was two feet away from the Slytherin. She bit her bottom lip and brought her left hand up and started to rub her right upper arm. Not sure as to what to say.

"The lake looks amazing this time of year, don't you think? I find it rather beautiful, to say the least." Pansy exclaimed, trying to break the anxiety the brunette was feeling while crossing her arms over chest.

"Ye-yeah. It is, isn't?" Hermione breathed out. Her nervousness increasing with each second.

"Indeed." Pansy nodded as she turned towards the nervous girl. "What can I do you for, Granger?" Pansy asked, a slight grin curled on her lips.

Hermione panicked slightly, "Umm.. I.. Uhhh.. Just wanted to see... How.. You were?" _That's the best I can come up with?_ The brunette mentally smacked herself.

The brunette's nervousness amused the Slytherin. _Hermione is too cute right now._ She never realized the blush forming in her face as she emphasized the cuteness Hermione had.

"I'm doing well, thanks. And you? I heard about your accident. You alright?" Pansy had a look of concern hinted on her face.

"I'm good. I'll manage. It will take more than a bludger to keep this girl down." Hermione smiled while gesturing her thumb towards her, making the other girl laugh. The brunette's face then went back to red as she remembered her original intent on speaking with Pansy.

Hermione then felt a random spur of confidence thrust into her. She couldn't help but feel this overwhelming urge to kiss Pansy. She almost didn't go through with it, until she took her first step towards her.

"Oh. That's lovely. Glad you're okay-" the raven haired girl was silenced by a pair of lips, smashing passionately into hers.

Pansy was surprised. Her eyes widened in shock before sliding shut, taking in the mystery of this moment. Her hands lifted up, one cupped the brunette's cheek while the other cupped the back of her neck, holding onto the girl tightly.

Hermione's mind and heart had melted. Kissing Pansy was exactly how she dreamed it was. Just as breathtaking, just as amazing, just as _godly_. Her body was in total euphoria.

The kiss lasted longer than a standard peck. Hermione was bent on sharing her infatuation with the girl, whether she pushed her away or not. She just had to be sure that what she is feeling may or may not be mutual on the other end.

"Wh-what- was that?" Pansy breathed out, trying regain her stability. The brunette, she had dropped her head.

"When I was in that coma, I had.. A certain dream." Hermione had then looked up nervously at Pansy, her face redder than ever before.

"Oh? And what were these thoughts, Granger?" Pansy asked. She then realized that she had not yet let go of the brunette. She was mentally debating on whether or not she wanted to.

Hermione could sense the mental struggle the raven haired girl was having and she made her own gesture. To help solve Pansy's, letting go dilemma, the brunette wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, holding Pansy close and tight to her.

This sent Pansy's mind into overdrive. "What di-did you dr-dream about?" Pansy could barely breathe.

"You." Hermione answered without hesitation. Her confidence level broke all doubt in her mind. She knew for a fact that she wanted Pansy and she was determined to get what she wanted.

"Let's take a walk, shall we? I'll explain to you along the way." Hermione side stepped, motioning the direction that she wanted to walk in.

With a nod, Pansy walked up beside Hermione, unaware between the two, their hands had fallen beside each other and laces together, fingertips resting in between each other's knuckles as the brunette began to tell the tale of how she fell in love with the Slytherin Princess.

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my story. Sorry this last chapter was short. I just needed to wrap it since I had nowhere else to go with it. But anyways, thanks for reading! I'll try my hand at some more fanfiction in the future. Till then, so long everybody! ^.^_


End file.
